


Left Alone

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons">City Park Afternoons</a><br/>prompt #18: Cruel Intentions</p>
    </blockquote>





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)  
>  prompt #18: Cruel Intentions

Ouch! It hurts! Why doesn't he realize it?! Hey give it back! What the h...?! Ouch! You should at least ask if you can take it!.... Just talk to me...  
I have been with him for ten years, everything was beautiful! He kept me warm, gave me water every day.  
When he was sad he sat beside me and told me everything. On bright, sunny days he smiled at me before he went to work.

But those summers are over!

In the past few months he just takes advantage of me and I get nothing in return. No smiles anymore! No talks on lonely nights!  
Well, there are no lonely nights...  
This chick is always here! He gives her what he takes away from me! From me!!!  
I'm starting to think that he only planted me to harvest my sweet fruit. And it is what hurts me the most!


End file.
